Dispensers for dispensing two or more rolls of paper product (e.g., toilet tissue, paper towels) are known. In many circumstances, it is advantageous to limit access to only one roll at any given time, thus providing a “reserve roll” (e.g., a backup roll) that cannot be accessed until a “primary roll” is completely depleted. Such dispensers are usually, but not exclusively, employed in institutional environments such as public rest rooms.
Paper product dispensers of the type discussed above are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,265,816, 6,202,956, 5,314,131, and 7,083,138. These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Unfortunately, the dispensers described in the above references are complex, difficult to manufacture/assemble, and have a high part count. It would be advantageous to provide a paper product dispenser with a restricted-access reserve compartment, wherein the dispenser is simple, reliable, and has a low manufacturing cost.
Unless the context dictates the contrary, all ranges set forth herein should be interpreted as being inclusive of their endpoints, and open-ended ranges should be interpreted to include commercially practical values. Similarly, all lists of values should be considered as inclusive of intermediate values unless the context indicates the contrary.
Thus, there is still a need for improved paper product dispensers that restrict access to a reserve roll.